


Captain America: Tour Cancelled

by Sarashina_Nikki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/pseuds/Sarashina_Nikki
Summary: In the clearing stands a boxerAnd a fighter by his tradeAnd he carries the remindersOf ev'ry glove that laid him downOr cut him till he cried outIn his anger and his shame"I am leaving, I am leaving"But the fighter still remainsThe Boxer by Simon & Garfunkel





	Captain America: Tour Cancelled

 

 

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes versus the power of modern myth.

[Download link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QZfiEmced1Z1VXxx8_IgUe5HdLZqD7W8/view?usp=sharing)

[Reblog on Tumblr](http://sarashina-nikki.tumblr.com/post/177925612857/captain-america-tour-cancelled-steve-rogers-and)


End file.
